Persona: Clarity
by DominicanAir21
Summary: Yu Narukami has experienced more than most. Moving to Tokyo, Japan to further his education, he expects nothing but normality. Minato Arisato shouldn't be alive. His very existence marks the end of all life. A sinister game is attracting the citizens of Tokyo, and, as more people awaken to the godly power: Persona, a state of anarchy spreads.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona. The characters and story belong to Altus, the amazing company that brought us the games.

**Spoiler****:** I do not recommend reading this if you haven't completed Persona 3, Persona 4 or Persona Arena as it contains spoiler of these video games.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here is Chapter one of the continuation of Persona: Spectrum. This is simply a short introduction, but there's definitely more to come. Also, I've decided to place my Author's Notes and comment to the reviews at the beginning, so readers will get any questions they might have asked answered before reading the chapter. Lastly, helpful criticism is extremely valued. Please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes or anything you think will help improve me as a writer and the experience of this story.

(**Please Read**)

It was a fierce voting and a lot of you had great reasons why and why not a female protagonist should be included. In the end, she will not be an addition to the story. And, while even I am a little disheartened by this, it won't affect the story in any matter-even if she was included. There will be many charming characters (OC's) that I hope you all will enjoy and the canon characters (Persona 3 and 4) are all major factors. Thank you.

* * *

**Comment To Reviews:**

_Elmion_: I'm so glad you enjoyed the story. I hope this one keeps up the standard and that you enjoy it just as or more so than Spectrum.

_Bigdtwag_: Here it is, the new chapter/story. Thank you for your participation in the voting process. I hope you'll like this re-write.

_MegaPotato_: You've been a great reviewer and reader since I've began my experiment of writing a story. Thank you. Also, hot damn, you are perspective. Yes, I purposely made Yu less responsive and active in chapter four of Spectrum. Good eye. And, yes, the I got the titles from one of my favorite artist: Zedd, Spectrum and Clarity. Just seemed to fit well.

_Amecandy_: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry the FMC won't be included, but I promise there are many charming characters to make up for her absence.

_MagatsuIza_: Here it is. And, yeah, I'm glad the ending left the lasting impression I wanted. Thank you.

_NicoxMaki_: Thank you for your vote. I hope you like this story as much as its predecessor.

* * *

_Clairvoyance_

Was as it possible to be in immovable motion? To be fixed in place, yet feel as if he was moving at the speed of infinity. The scenery was a painting brought to life. A sea of darkness and enchanting stars. It was the most mesmerizing sight the young man had ever seen in his nineteen years alive. It called out to him, internally, to a microscopic level, granting every atom in his being a sense of fulfillment—a sense of purpose.

YU NARUKAMI had never felt so absolute—in a state of perfect harmony. Conscious yet unconscious. Very much solid and alive yet transparent and free. He understood everything and, at the same time, nothing. A massive golden door towered over him, six diverse eyes peering down at him. The statue of a lone boy hung chained to the center by vines of thorns and roses like he was crucified.

Something, usually always present, nudged Yu's head: common sense. Everything about the current situation was off and bizarre. A reminder that he shouldn't be so at ease. While he knew this deep down, he couldn't bring himself to care. The sensation stirring in his heart was too pleasant to ignore—was what he thought when a tremble shook the entire domain.

He wanted to jump, turn around—anything, but his body wouldn't respond. Something sinister was inching closer, its heavy, pacing steps disturbing the domain's standstill. Yu held his breath as he felt the presence of absolute evil right behind him. A massive, tar colored hand reached out, casting a shadow over him, aiming for the statue of the crucified boy.

Yu shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he was somewhere else: in the center of a soulless black and white street. To the asphalt under his feet, to the buildings to each side of him, everything was lame. A cool mist hovered above the ground like a sheet of ice. Yu exhaled slowly. Once again he found himself fixed in place; except he found no rapture in the current environment. Replacing the enchantment from the space-like nebula, neglecting whatever monstrosity had crept up behind him, was an eerie dread.

"Where are you!?"

The dread nesting in Yu's chest flared, but he ignored it. Just the notion of another human being eased his mind—or should have. He tried opening his mouth, but at no avail. Nothing of his body was under his control. Thankfully, the individual's footsteps were becoming louder, yet, strangely, the less distance between them, the more anxious Yu become.

The individual stepped out from a corner, roughly twenty feet away. And she was stunning. Long, straight brunette hair, flawless milky skin, striking bluish-green eyes and a physique that could make any man weak in the knees. Yu's heart stopped, but for entirely different reasons. He was petrified, heart frozen by the cold hand of fear.

The girl locked eyes with him, smiling a strange smile. "There you are...darling. Freaking finally stopped running away...good."

She proceeded, slow and mesmerizing, like a predator stalking its prey. Beyond his control, Yu's knees buckled and he fell on his back. The girl laughed like a maniac. "Oh, perfect. Just perfect...just accepting it, huh? Maybe if you had done so before, I maybe, maybe would've forgiven you...but no."

She gazed down at his prone form for a moment, before settling down on his stomach. "Aren't you making this too easy," she said, patting his cheek. "I kind of enjoyed the chase y'know. Just made me want this more, you big tease!" She slapped his right cheek, hard, making his head snap to the left. "Ooh, I'm sorry darling. Damn, it left a mark...let me fix it." She sent a trail of kisses from his bruised cheek down his pale neck, stopping at his collarbone. "You know," she said, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "I kind of really do want to forgive you. Even if you did betray me, leave me to rot, forgot about me...I...just want to hold you."

She leaned away, and, using his peripheral vision, Yu saw a lone tear run down the girl's eye. Mountains of questions were piling up in his head, and he, instinctively, opened his mouth and said, "Who are you?"

He didn't get time to ponder why his mouth finally decided to function, because an expression of pure hatred formed on the girl's facade. Yu opened his mouth again just as the girl reached behind her and produced a wickedly sharp knife then, without remorse, plunged it into his chest.

**000**

Yu screamed and trashed, managing to smack his elbow against the arm of the loveseat. Gritting his teeth with a hiss, he quickly collected his bearings. No longer was he beneath a psychotic brunette in the center of the lame street. Instead, Yu found himself in a spacious, eerie courtroom that fancied the color blue.

His eyes swept the area. There was a raised bench to the front of the room with two doors on the adjacent wall. The doors featured animal heads at their base: to the left was a sheep with the letter E on its forehead and to the right a lion's head with the letter M.

A marble top table was positioned in front of Yu; the table diverged into two colors: grey and a sea-like green. To the far-left was a similar seating arrangement expect the marble top table was split into a dark blue and bright purple.

"Welcome, my dear young man," said an otherworldly voice, "to the _Velvet Room_."

Yu's gaze traveled to the raised bench, meeting the bloodshot eyes belonging to Igor, the proprietor of the Velvet Room. With his black suit and snow-white hair, not to mention incredibly long nose, he was just as the young man remembered: surreal. "Aw, it seems you once again find yourself a guest to our services," continued the old man. "How very interesting..."

"Fate once again has presented a question," said the tall platinum blond, claiming the assistant judge seat, to Igor's right. Similar to her master, Margaret hadn't aged a day since their last encounter. She was attired in her usual dark blue dress, matching heels, and gold and black accessories. Her impeccable beauty had always left Yu a bit dumbstruck and now was no exception.

The silver-haired man shook his head. "Igor...Margaret, what's going on?" He touched his chest where he had been stabbed. _That felt too real to have been a dream_, he thought. _And even before...that door...  
_  
The two in question merely stared, detached. "I...was dreaming before I woke up here," Yu said. He realized the paradox in his statement. Was it possible to wake up from a dream into a realm that existed between dream and reality?

Igor smiled, as if sensing his bewilderment. "If that were so, that would mean your consciousness was below the median that this room is located in. Perhaps, your dreams began in the deepest form of consciousness and slowly rose here."

Even when trying to be helpful, Igor's cryptic messages only left Yu's head reeling. Thankfully, Margaret was readily available with an explanation."Think of the human consciousness as a building. When asleep you are in the in the middle levels. When awake you are in the upper levels, and the lowest levels are...restricted, unless deemed necessary by circumstance."

"What would those circumstances be?" Yu asked.

Margaret tensed, perhaps not expecting the question or reluctant to answer. Igor chuckled knowingly. "The circumstances of such an occurrence may vary." He gave the silver-haired man a hard look. "Although, such an event is similar to clairvoyance."

_Clairvoyance?_

Igor cleared his throat, subtlety dismissing the topic. "Now, on to more pressing matters..." A red folder and fountain pen materialized on the marble top table. Igor waved his hand and the folder flew open, a transparent veil separating the cover, and a single document: a binding contract.

Yu skimmed through the contract, puzzled by this new sort of agreement. Back in Inaba, a verbal confirmation of his name was the sole requirement. Was the Velvet Room keeping written documentation now?

* * *

_**Through trial and tribulation, I offer myself to my contractee to ensure their success.**_

_**I will uphold my responsibilities and accept the aftermath of all my choices.**_

_**This fate I chooseth of my free will.**_

* * *

Those three simple lines contained so much unspoken depth, correlating to the near future. Yu was no naïve. Just the reappearance of this room foreshadowed a new hardship, which would likely affect the lives of distant bystanders. He knew signing the dotted line was similar to signing his life away, dismissing his—he believed—earned peace. But then he recalled the ordeal in Inaba, the constant struggle and anxiety, his friends and what they had achieved.

Images of his earlier dreams surfaced to mind: the young man barred to a golden door and mysterious girl wandering the theme-less city. Were they in need of his help?

Yu took a calming breath, before taking the pen and signing his name. A heavy pressure instantly lifted from the room. He looked up to see Igor and Margaret smiling and the room evaporating in a white mist.

"In the coming days," said Igor, his voice muffed and senseless, "you will experience hopelessness beyond your wildest imaginations."

"But do not fear," Margaret said. "Because, you are not alone."

Everything began to blur, consumed by the heavy white mist.

* * *

April 26, 2014 (Saturday)

Early Morning

Sunny

* * *

Within seconds he adjusted to the room's vibrant yellow walls. Yu sat up on the bed and slowly began the process of pending his current situation.

_My name is Yu Narukami. I'm nineteen years old. I am in Tokyo, Japan soon to begin my freshmen year in Tokyo U...I have just signed my life away in a room where a man with a very long nose and beautiful blond reside.  
_  
Yu chuckled softly, stood to his feet and inspected the hotel room he was now occupying, provided to by his parents. Bright yellow walls, a king-size bed, to the room's focal point, a plasma TV on a stand, to the left wall, and a small cabinet to the right, adjacent to the bathroom door. It was a simple alignment that only required a fresh sheet of paint.

A spectrum of colors came to mind, although some, like blue, were instantly discarded. After rummaging through his mind for a moment, one particular color persistently refused to be forgotten: sea-green. It actually would have been a great contender if not for his recent, nightmare-like experience. Pushing the unpleasant memories away for another time, Yu ventured to the bathroom to commence his daily rituals and start of a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona. The characters and story belong to Altus, the amazing company that brought us the games.

**Spoiler:** I do not recommend reading this if you haven't completed Persona 3, Persona 4 or Persona Arena as it contains spoiler of these video games.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone, sorry for the wait. As you can see, this chapter isn't exactly too long, and probably shouldn't has long as it has. Well, sorry about that guys. Work has been unstop. Thankfully, I've finally caught a break to finish this up and make proper corrections. Lastly, helpful criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

**Comment To Reviews:**

_ Erebus13:_ Yes, you were, number one. Congrats. I'm glad you liked the first chapter and there's more to come. Thank you for the review.

_MegaPotato:_ Thanks mega, and thanks for noticing my improvements. It's thanks to you, and all my readers, and the fantastic reviews I receive offering grade A advice. And, yes, some things will alter from the original. For the most part, it should all be improvements.

_Yami no Majou077_: I'm happy you're happy. Thank you for reviewing and always reading my story.

_Azure-Lines:_ Yea, better description of the atmosphere really brings out the imagination of the story. I'm glad you liked it and thank you.

_blackkyu:_ Yeah, Evil Yukari is awesome.

* * *

_Engagements _

There was Tokyo, Japan, biasedly considered the greatest city in the world. Sophisticated, vast, with railroads that traveled to every area of metropolis, and maze-like. The streets always seemed to be in motion, like a manga or anime, bristling with feet, bikes, the electric hums from railroads, and honking from cars. In general, Tokyo was a massive melting pot of activity. And then, within the city, there was the University of Tokyo. Considered one of the most prestigious university's in the city, it met YU's expectations.

_It's...massive_, thought the silver-haired man, eyeing the marble gate. Easily three times his height, and gated in a shiny bronze, intimidating described the school's initial impression. Yu gulped and checked his watch. It was near nine.

Thankfully, despite a few wrong turns, he had arrived on time for the tour he had scheduled through e-mail. He glanced up from the sound of sharp heels clicking the concrete and a figure approaching from beyond the gate. Somehow his brain produced the mental image of Ms. Kashiwagi, an older, sex-crazed teacher from Inaba, whose shoe collection consisted of anything but comfortable footwear.

Yu readied his nerves, but, as the individual advanced, his fears began to subside, he realized how off-base his worries were. The woman, tailored in a brown jacket and black skirt, was the complete opposite of his high school teacher. Firstly, she was gorgeous, her blond hair golden in the sunlight. Her eyes, icy blue slates, bore into his silver orbs, and she radiated intelligence and authority.

Yu stared at the woman, until she cleared her throat. The silver-haired man blinked, realizing how rude he must have appeared, and extended a hand, smiling warmly. "Hi, I'm Yu Narukami, nice to meet you."

"Lisa March," replied the woman, ignoring the gesture. "A-are you here for the facility tour?"

Yu nodded, lowering his hand. "Yes, the nine o' clock appointment. I would've arrived earlier, but Tokyo is like a shifting maze and city-folks don't particularly give good directions."

A statement which would normally bring to smile to anyone's face was rewarded with a empty stare. Yu inwardly cringed. _She's...a tough one._

Obviously not impressed, the woman, Lisa March, glanced at her wrist watch. "It's good that you arrived on time. Shows the type of person you are and how motivated you are for classes. College is the base of which your future begins."

She turned toward the gate, her heels filling the silence with sharps clicks. "Now, come on, young man." She turned in Yu's direction with a smile that set his chest ablaze. "Your future awaits."

**000**

The sheer size of the university was overwhelming. Composed of five campuses, each rivaling the shopping district in Inaba, Tokyo U was a metropolis within a metropolis. The five campuses, Hongo, Komaba, Kashiwa, Shirokane, and Nakano, each possessed rich, diverse attractions and unique areas of study. Although, as a first term freshmen, Yu was strictly limited to the Komaba campus where freshmen and sophomore spent their college life.

Unlike other universities, the University of Tokyo was one of the few in Japan with a mandatory two-year system of general education, prohibiting students from advancing onto their special field of study. To the average student, the system was oppressive and time-consuming, but, for Yu, who had yet to determine a career in which he wanted to invest his life, such a system was gratifying.

His guide, Lisa March, explained and elaborated on subjects of interest with practiced ease, but, on occasion, made tiny hick-ups in her native tongue: English. The tour continued for two hours, which went by incredibly fast, and concluded in the Hongo campus.

"This is one of my favorite landmarks," Miss March explained, pointing to the red, historic-looking gate. "It's a relic from the past that has been perfectly maintained by the school officials."

Yu stared at the gate, attempting to understand its importance. While it was a reminder of the past, lack of knowledge left him ignorant of its worth. He voiced his thoughts to Miss March, who stared at him in disbelief. "Y-you don't know?"

Yu shook his head, ready for a hefty explanation. You could learn a lot about someone in two hours and he had learned that Lisa March was a history fanatic.

"Well," she began, eyeing the gate, "the Hongo campus, itself, occupies the former estate of Maeda family, Edo federal lords. Akamon—the Red Gate—is known as a national treasure. It was built to welcome Yasuhime on her visit to the samurai Madea family in 1828." Miss March's icy gaze trained on the silver-haired man. "So, while on the grounds, give the proper respect to this century-old masterpiece."

"I see," said Yu, digesting the vast amount of information. School had yet to start, and he was ready putting his mind to the test.

"Well, thank you again for arriving early and for your patience throughout the tour. You seem very diligent, so I have no worries that you'll adjust to the academic challenges of the university." With utmost professionalism, Miss March bowed her head and began toward the red gate.

Yu blinked from the sudden withdrawal. "Wait, excuse me, Miss March."

And then something strange happened. Miss March walked too quickly, offsetting her ankle and tipped backwards. Yu rushed and caught her, noticing the apparent height difference. He steadied her and stepped back.

"Miss March—"

Yu didn't see it coming—couldn't. Miss March was supersonic, swiftly slapping the silver-haired man, turning away and sprinting off in her uncomfortable footwear. Yu could only stare as the pain set in, his cheek aching. He looked around, thankful that the area was vacant and no one had seen the occurrence.

_W-what just happened?_

At that moment, his cellphone rang, causing him to jump. Yu gulped, calming his heart. One hand ventured into his pocket, while the other nursed his face. He didn't bother checking the Caller ID. "I-it's me," Yu said, positioning the device to his ear.

Static, quiet giggling and then, "Um, by me, please tell me you're referring to my son and I'm not embarrassing myself to a complete stranger."

Yu's eyes bulged inhumanly wide.

* * *

April 26, 2014 (Saturday)

Afternoon

Sunny

* * *

The train was a speeding bullet, providing a smooth, pleasant ride, if not for the wave of bodies pressed against him. Yu withheld a groan, positioning himself comfortably without distributing the other passengers. His stop was the upcoming.

_Today...has been...too much_, thought the silver-haired man. _My dreams, the Velvet Room...whatever happened with Miss March and...now... _

Yu silently grimaced. As if being smacked by a teacher wasn't discombobulating enough, he had received a call from the last person he'd ever expect: his mother, Yuri Narukami.

Childhood memories threatened to surface, but he dismissed them with indifference. _I barely had a childhood_, he thought venomously. Subconsciously, he reached for his cellphone and read his mother's text message. It was an address to a house—his parents' house. Yu didn't know how to perceive the situation. His parents had never purchased a house, and their temporary locations, when he lived with them, usually consisted of apartments close to whatever job they were working.

While Yu was an occasional fan of surprises and spontaneous events, this, he hoped, was a hoax—or another dream induced nightmare. The train began to slow, the sudden change in momentum ushering someone into the silver-haired man and causing his cellphone to crash onto the floor.

"Damn," Yu muttered. The people piled against him made it difficult to reach down, but, thankfully, an individual nearby was generous enough to help.

_I almost forgot. Some city-folk have common courtesy._

The man held out the device. "Here you go," he said, noticeably fatigued.

"Thank you—" Time froze when they made eye-contact. Suddenly, Yu wasn't on-board a train, but the nebula-like domain, blessed and enlightened. He looked down and saw a man with shaggy raven hair, staring dumbfounded at the massive golden door.

"Where am I!?" yelled the raven-haired man, glancing around. Yu wanted to respond, but, as before, he was bound by invisible strings, immobile. And, just as before, a terrible tremor shook the domain. Yu, fixed in place, couldn't see the anomaly, but the man could and his expression was pure dread.

The train came to a complete halt, rattling Yu back to the present.

"You ok?"

Yu blinked, focusing on the man who had returned his cellphone. He was young, probably in his mid-twenties, ruggedly handsome with the blackest eyes Yu had ever seen—and shaggy raven hair. Something sickening washed over Yu.

"Hey, really, are you ok? Sick maybe?"

Yu slowly shook his head. "No, no I'm fine, thank you." An announcement echoed throughout the train warning to stand clear of the doors. A mass group of people exited, while more took their place. Yu eagerly joined the exiting party, but couldn't resist another glance at the older male. Igor's words came to mind: _Although, such a event is similar to clairvoyance._

_Clairvoyance_, he thought. _The ability to see...future events?_

**000**

Yu traveled via taxi. Observing the Kichjoji District, he wondered how each district of Tokyo differentiated. Rather than a single city, he was being to think of it as a collection of cities brought together. Maybe even its own self-sufficient country with its larger than life attitude.

Though, this particular district, in a city of extremes, was a decent balance. While populated, it wasn't uncomfortably crowded. It featured a relaxed, tranquil vibe that almost set him at ease, despite the reason for his visit. More youths, around his age, roamed the streets, and for good reason. The area was home to a dozen stores, restaurants and other popular attractions. Street-venders enthusiastically advertised their merchandise without hassling like their counterparts in other districts. The pavement was crisp black and litter was kept to a minimum.

His destination was the newly established community: Your Paradise. According to his mother's lengthy text, it was a government-funded project to attract more locals into the area. Roughly twenty-six acres, featuring quality homes for below market value, it was apparently to die for.

The entrance to the community was a straight pass split like a T, left and right. The driver made a left and continued down the road where houses twice the size of his uncle's stood to each side. Yu wondered if they were heading in the right direction.

When the driver parked in front of a reddish-pink bricked house, on par with the others, Yu voiced his concerns. "Is...this the right place?"

The taxi driver wasn't amused. "Kid, all I do is drive where I'm told. If you gave me the wrong address, well sucks, because I'm still getting paid."

While brusque, the silver-haired man couldn't argue with that logic. Yu paid the driver and watch as he sped down the road they came. Yu stared at the house. It was grand with a small lawn, outdoor patio, and a long driveway, occupied by a sporty black sedan.

Yu inhaled deeply and proceeded to the front door. To him, the front door was the equivalent of an old box, housing ancient relics of the past. Beyond the door was the source of his anxiety. _Just...family_, Yu thought. _Just my mother and father..._

The front door opened before he could mentally prepare. Standing at the doorway, looking up at him with intense honey-colored eyes, was his mother: Yuri Narukami. Coming up to his shoulders, Yuri was a beautiful woman who was as loving as she was complex. Dressed conventionally—her fizzy chestnut hair tied in a ponytail—she wore a plain orange blouse and slim blue jeans. The necklace around her neck, inscribed in Latin, and spiral earrings were indistinguishable ways she expressed herself.

"Yu!" For a petite woman, she gave monstrous hugs.

"H-hello, mother," Yu mumbled, weakly returning the embrace.

His mother didn't waste anytime ushering him inside. "Come on," she urged, pulling his arm. "Your father can't wait to see how much you've grown and we have guests who are dying to meet you!"

She yanked him along with such urgency that Yu couldn't process the interior of the house, or remove his shoes. They raced from the entrance to an open space and turned left, the living room, where a small group was gathered.

Yu instantly recognized the man advancing as his father: Raijin Narukami. A mirror-image of the silver-haired man, expect tan and rugged, Raijin wore a long-sleeved white shirt and black pants. Like his mother, his father gave devastating hugs.

"My champion, how you've grown! You're my height now!" Raijin enthusiastically patted Yu's back, perhaps unaware of Yu gasping, "F-father...good to see you."

Smiling, his father stepped to one side and gestured at the three individuals, sitting down and observing the exchange mirthfully. The male of the trio was positioned in a way that obscured the two females. "Yu, these are old friends and their—"

"Old!?" The man jumped to his feet, shooting Raijin a playful glare. He was a few inches shorter than Yu and his father with neat auburn hair, wearing a red sweater and black slacks. "Me, old? Crazy! I'm still enjoying my youth." The man offered his hand to Yu. "I'm Leo Madea and it's a damn-about-time I met the son, who I see is incredibly handsome, they've always bragged about."

Yu wordlessly shook Mr. Madea's hand, puzzled his parents had mentioned him—and being called incredibly handsome.

_Wait_, he thought, _Madea...as in the historic family Miss March was talking about?_

The woman, at Mr. Madea's side, stood, and Yu's mouth almost slacked. She was the personification of seduction: slim yet curvy, with luscious brunette hair, sapphire eyes, dotting a tight blue dress. "My name is Marta Madea," she said. "I'm sorry for my husband's...antics. He's just very excited to meet you."

"Oh come one, Mar! Excuse nothing, the kid's ridiculously handsome and you know it!"

Elegantly, Mrs. Madea bowed her head and sat down, the beginnings of a smile evident on her face. Suddenly, Mr. Madea was charged with—if possible—more energy. "And now, I want to introduce you to meet my pride and joy...well one of them. Our son couldn't make it."

The third member of their party rose and Yu's chest flared. He flashed back to the nightmare of the lame city and the wandering girl.

_You know, I kind of really do want to forgive you. Even if you did betray me, leave me to rot, forgot about me...I...just want to hold you._

She was immaculate, a duplicate of Mrs. Madea with a more youthful physique. Attired in loose-fitting clothing, she looked ready for the latest cinema premiere. Her eyes were a striking bluish-green mix. She was the girl of his nightmares. "Nice to meet you, Yu Narukami." She extended her hand. "I'm Kimiko Madea."


End file.
